


yes

by MewMewKitten (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Advice, F/F, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), homestuck ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MewMewKitten
Summary: Random Homestuck drabbles. Maybe just ocs, may just be more, idk.
Relationships: Mishie Nyxxia/Artema Selafi





	yes

**Author's Note:**

> Mishie is my jadeblood oc while Artema is a tealblood belonging to my friend @/woopdeloopei on instagram! Don't tell her you found this (in the event someone does find this).

staggyChasseur [SC] began trolling spaceTheorist [ST]

SC: Hi Mishie! :D!

ST: Hellø, Artema.

SC: Are y◘u w◘rking ◘n something right now?

ST: I am nøt.

ST: Why dø yøu ask?

SC: Curi◘si┼y, m◘stly.

ST: Ah, I see then.

SC: H◘w has your day be-en?

ST: ...My day...?

SC: Has n◘b◘dy ever asked you that bef◘re?

ST: ...nøt really...

ST: I suppøse since I am sø knøwledgable people have the tendency tø ask for me før help in whatever they need assistance in that is knowledge based and don't really talk to be about anything else.

ST: I suppøse nøw that I say it IS a little sad, but I am prøviding før them, I suppøse...

SC: Mishie!

SC: ┼ha┼'s n◘┼ g◘-◘d!

SC: Wai┼, bef◘re I say any┼hing else, le┼ me jus┼ ask y◘u this...

SC: D◘ y◘u ever ┼alk ab◘u┼ any┼hing unrela┼ed ┼◘ ┼hem when ┼hey D◘N'┼ need y◘ur help? When and if y◘u ask them if ┼hey can help Y◘U d◘ ┼hey ac┼ual-ly help?

ST: Nø, but I knøw a løt øf them are busy trolls.

SC: If ┼hey're n◘t t◘-◘ busy ┼◘ ┼he p◘int ┼hey can ask f◘r y◘ur help, ┼hen I ┼hink y◘u sh◘uld re-evaluate y◘ur friendships wi┼h ┼hese pe◘ple.

SC: S◘me ◘f these pe◘ple migh┼ ac┼ual-ly n◘┼ be as bad as I believe, but I d┼n'┼ d◘ub┼ ┼hat s◘me ◘f ┼hese pe◘ple, wh◘ever ┼hey are, are ac┼ively n◘┼ caring ┼◘ help y◘u.

SC: ┼ha┼ was... a bi┼ ◘f a ┼angen┼ I jus┼ wen┼ ◘n, bu┼ I ┼hink y◘u unders┼and my p◘in┼.

ST: I dø.

ST: And I thank yøu før it, I realize ønly nøw søme øf my "friends" just wanted my knøwledge to assist in whatever they wanted tø achieve.

ST: I'll make sure tø pay this back sømetime søøn.

SC: Well, I'm no┼ g◘n-na im-media┼ ely ask f◘r you to help with my pr◘blems, ┼hat'd be mean :(

ST: Yes, I knøw. Ønce again, thank you.

SC: Jus┼ ┼rying ┼◘ help ya :)

ST: Øh dear, I'm feeling a little tired. I suppøse nøw is a good time tø time sleep for a bit.

SC: Yes, yes, sle-ep.

SC: Swe-e┼ dreams Mishie-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!

ST: <3

spaceTheorist [ST] ceased pestering staggyChasseur [SC]


End file.
